The present disclosure generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to authentication systems.
One method for authenticating a user is for the user to enter a username and password in order to gain access to a system or resources. However, strong passwords are needed to prevent unauthorized access. The use of dictionary words as part of a password can weaken a password. A weak password may be guessed by an unauthorized user or determined by a computer program utilizing a brute force approach. Strong passwords, however, are often difficult to create and remember. Mnemonic passwords are passwords that are created by concatenating letters of a sentence in a memorable way. Mnemonic passwords may be easier to remember than other types of passwords, but they are static and can also be vulnerable to brute force or man-in-the-middle attacks.